hellskitchenfandomcom-20200223-history
James "JR" Robinson
James "JR" Robinson was a contestant on Season 13 of Hell's Kitchen. He ranked in 15th place. Personality JR was quiet and lacked vocal leadership, but he was one of the few people who respected Sterling. He was shown to have trouble owning up to his mistakes. Season 13 Episode 1 On their way to Hell's Kitchen, the bus pulled up to Pacific’s Cinerama Theatre as Ramsay wanted to show the chefs an inspirational video before coming to Hell's Kitchen. After, Ramsay revealed that the winner of that season would become the Head Chef at Gordon Ramsay Pub and Grill at Caesars, Atlantic City and was soon told to cook their signature dish. During the Signature Dish Challenge, JR was the first person from the blue team to compete and went up against Denine. He made a rockfish taco with mango slaw and lemon aioli, and while Ramsay said that it was not brilliant, he praised it for its crunch and being tasty. He received a 3 out of 5, but despite that, the blue team lost the challenge 23-24 and was forced to set up the dorm area for both teams and carry the red team's luggage when they came back from their reward. During punishment, he was getting tired and claimed that he has not sweated that much since 2006 before deciding to go upstairs and take a break. However, Bryant and Santos were not happy by that and was told to get back to work. However, he said that he did not come to Hell’s Kitchen to make beds, but came to cook and live the good life. During dinner service, JR was on the fish station with JP. Despite asking Aaron for a time, he did not get and answer and was forced to send up his scallops despite that. When forced to start over, Ramsay kept pestering him for the scallops, much to his annoyance and asked if Ramsay wanted raw scallops. When he sent up the scallops, they were raw and Ramsay called him just ridiculous based on his initials. When entrées began, he and JP were confused on what to do. Despite Bryant offering to help out, he pushed him away. He was ejected along with JP after the latter sent up a raw halibut and not long after, the rest of the blue team was ejected from dinner service. The blue team lost dinner service, and Ramsay asked him to nominate two people for elimination. JR received votes from Aaron and Steve for elimination, but he argued that he got his dishes out on time and believed that Aaron and Fernando’s slow performance on appetizers were the reason why they lost. However, Bryant yelled that he offered to help him out, but he shoved him away despite the fact that he sucked. He was not nominated for elimination. Episode 2 During the Geoduck Challenge, JR was not seen participating in the first part, but told Sterling to hurry the fuck up as the latter was struggling on finding a geoduck. During the second part, he was paired up with Fernando. Out of their two attempts shown, their first attempt was rejected for being five grams short, but their second attempt was accepted. Despite hoping that the blue team would win, they lost the challenge 14-15. The blue team were punished by cleaning up all the sand outside the restaurant, prep the remaining geoduck for the next dinner service, and eat a boiled salt cod for lunch. During punishment, he complained that he was tired of losing as it was the blue team’s third loss in a row and added that he was frustrated that not everyone on the blue team was doing their job. During lunch, he said that their meal was not worth serving to a dog before comparing the smell to a tuna fish can left open for a week and when he saw Sterling's dance, he asked if he was on medication. After seeing Sterling and Bryant argue, he annoyingly asked how they were going to win dinner services if they were going to argue. When the women came back from their reward, he bitterly said that he wanted to slice their asses up. During dinner service, JR was on the garnish station. He was not seen much that night, but both teams were named joint-losers and Ramsay asked both teams to nominate two people for elimination. During deliberation, he brought up Steve's raw halibut incident from earlier. He was not nominated for elimination. Episode 3 Episode 4 Ramsay's comment: "I waited for JR to wake up and find his voice, but he never did. And so I let him sleepwalk out of here." Trivia Quotes Category:Chef Category:Season 13 Category:Donkeys